pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of New York
Multiple battles have taken place in New York but only two have been major and devastating The First Battle of New York Why It Started * Marcus Bonny and Sam Temple got bored of living in Camp Half-Blood and wanted something new, so the two moved to New York forgetting that they were both powerful Demigods who gave off a strong scent to monsters, The two demigods lived in an apartment together and had attracted an army of monsters to New York The Battle The two demigods led the army of monsters to Central Park where they started fighting side by side, taking on the army by themselves, once they realized that they wouldn't be able to kill them all, they sent a distress call to Camp Half-Blood, but the letter went to Tory Brennan who didn't think it would be a big issue so she had only grabbed Logan Woods to assist her, Tory and Logan traveled to New York with a Pegasus and only realizing that they should've brought more people when they started fighting, The fighting had then carried on for a few more hours until Marcus sent Logan into the Labyrinth to travel to Camp Jupiter to get back up, Marcus, Sam and Tory then fought the army of monsters themselves for a while until Sam started doubting that would win and allowed Iapetus to take over his body to help them fight, Sam ignored that Iapetus wanted to take over his body for good, Iapetus charged at Tory but Marcus stood in the way and started fighting Iapetus himself, Saving Tory's life. Marcus and Iapetus fought hand to hand for a while until Marcus thought he had won and when he was waving down the approaching Romans, Iapetus stabbed Marcus in the back and Allowed Sam to take his body back over. Roman Centurions rushed over to Sam and arrested him, Holding him until the Romans were able to force the monsters out of New York The Outcome The Roman Centurions held Sam while the Praetor told Sam his crime which was "The Killing of Allied Demigod" and His payment was to be executed. Sam had blamed himself for Marcus' death and didn't fight back or even try to question the Romans, he accepted his death. Sam bowed his head over a bench and allowed the Romans to cut his head off. Logan grabbed Tory, who was hysterical at this time and brought her back to Camp Half-Blood where she would see more of her friends eventually die. The Second Battle of New York Why it Started Tyler Rousseau felt like a slave to the gods and believed that Demigods should rule Olympus, He attacked Camp Half-Blood previously and had killed Lauren Scott and Max Treystar. His next mission was to take Olympus by force, Using 300+ rouge demigods to help him. The Battle Tyler brought his army to New York via the Labyrinth and ran into a group of demigods from Camp Half-Blood who went to New York just to stop him, Tyler's Army had to face Tory Brennan, Nathan Quays, Ryan Waters and Sierra Galloway. Tyler fought Nathan one on one while Tory and Ryan fought the army, Sierra hid in the Trees hiding from Tyler waiting for the right time to Strike. After Tyler and Nathan had been fighting for a while Sierra went to attack Tyler but he had predicted a surprise attack and defended himself, He then tried to push harder against Sierra but was tackled by Tory, Tyler kicked Tory into a tree and Ran after Sierra, He went to approach her but Nathan got in the way, Tyler stabbed him and Kept on charging at Sierra but she summoned a bolt of Electricity and fired it at Tyler knocking him on the ground, Tyler expressed that he was proud of Sierra and that he should've killed her in the Labyrinth, Sierra quickly electrocuted him again, killing him. Yusif Mekkaoui came down from the top of a building and started approaching Tyler's body but was pushed back by Chad Marino, who charged at the still standing Rouge army. Yusif took Tyler's dog tags as Zane Alexander ripped open a crevice in the ground and marched out of the underworld with an army of the undead and took on the rouge army with them. The Outcome After the battle, Zane told his brother, Nathan that he was traveling the world on a flying ship and that they might not see each other for a while, Zane said goodbye to everyone before marching the undead army back into the underworld. Yusif had brought the dog tags back to Camp Half-Blood and gave them to Tyler's twin brother, Jake Rousseau. Camp Half-Blood then felt somewhat normal once again. Category:Battles